A Yaoi Story
by DietPepsixCookies
Summary: YAOI!  Tobais just wants to be with Xavier, how will things turn out?  My FIRST Yaoi story, hope you like it...?  Rated: M  Please Read & Review, tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Yes! Oh _god_, yes!" I moaned as he continued sucking on my neck, with me tilting my head back.

No one was home and the room was dark with a bit of moonlight shining in. We laid on his bed, both of us in our bare naked bodies while he was on top me. My hands rubbed up and down his back and body, then my legs found their way around his waist. Moans and groans went past our lips, which was the only thing breaking the silence in the room. We held our bodies close to each other; I felt his warm soft breath on my neck and heard his groans in my ear. Finally, Xaivier pulled a way and sat up a bit. His fiery, usually spiky hair was a bit ruffled from me running my fingers through it constantly and his blue eyes shined, looking right into my dark eyes. He smiled a bit as he gently stroked my cheek.

"Don't you look really cute tonight, Tobais." he said in a soft tone. I gently placed my hand on his cheeks and pulled him closer until our lips came into contact. We continued to make out as i wrapped my arms around him. Our lips only only pulled when we took a few breaths and went back for more. We continued moaning and groaning, enjoying this pleasure, and then-_beep! Beep! Beep! Beep_!

I quickly sat up with gasp of breath. My breathing was still heavy and I felt my face burning, red. I wiped a bit of sweat from my brow and turned off my alarm clock. Even though it was a dream, it felt so real and... really good. First, I'm going to take a cold shower to calm myself down, get ready, then I'm off to work.

* * *

Felicia: Hawt DAMN Teresa! e u e I'm so PROUD of you!

Teresa: :'D REALLY?

Felicia: (nods)

Teresa: :3 Thank you~!

Review Please~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ran as fast as I can, hoping I wouldn't be late for work. I work at a grocery store with a crappy boss, crappy costumers, and crappy co-workers, well, not allof them are crappy, but most of them are. I work at Raldo's (and by the way, I think that's a retarded name for a store, just my opinion) because I cant get any other good job that has a good pay for being lazy as hell. My only friends there are Trisha and... Xaivier , I want to be more than friends with Xaivier... Yes, I'm gay, and so is he... I think. I'm not sure, he keeps confusing me. One moment, it seems like he's trying to flirt with me, the next moment I see him slightly flirting with a girl... or at least I think he's flirting with a girl... Trisha has gaydar, she would be able to tell. She said the moment she first spoke to me, she already knew I was gay and she actually tried to set me up with a guy once even before I told her I was gay. I quickly put on my apron, tired it, and went over to Trisha and helped her to stack cans. That's the uniform here, wear something nice like a white shirt tucked in, black pants or slacks or whatever, and wear a tie and have an apron over it.

"You're late again." Trisha mumbled to me.

"I know you were late too, just like everyday." I mumbled back.

"Yeah, but I came here three minutes earlier than you." She smiled. "I'm surprised that we're not fired since we do this everyday.

"Tch, I know right?" I snickered. "But hey, Mr. Hackman is probably getting drunk out back for all we know."

"What does he do out back on his breaks?"

"I have no clue..."

"Imagine if it's something sick!" Trisha snickered, then I just elbowed her lightly and snickered along.

"Oh! Did you find out about Xavier yet?" I asked.

"Still fuzzy." Trisha said. "A girl was flirting with him and he seemed to blush and flirt back. But then he gave you a 'I want a piece of that look!' to you when you came running in."

"H-He really looked at me like that?"

"Well, I probably over exaggerated a bit, but you know what I mean." Trisha said. "Anyways, it's hard to tell. It's like that 'Is He Gay or European?' song I heard on youtube!"

"What if he's just bi?" I asked.

"Well, then I guess you would have to turn him." Trisha said, then snickered. "Hey, if he does bend that way for you, can you secretly film you guys making out or having sex so I can watch?"

"H-Hell no!" I said, turning red. Trisha is a Yaoi fangirl person. I didn't really know what Yaoi was until she told me, but I don't really get it still since, well, I wasn't actually really listening to her when she was explaining it.

"Hey, we would diffinately know he's straight as a bendable ruler when he tries to grab your ass."

"I would enjoy that if he did." I smirked.

"Unless he's French and that was just his way of saying 'hello'."

"Gosh, where do you get all of this?" I asked smirking while rolling my eyes, the Xavier came over.

"You guys are late again." he snickered.

"Yeah yeah yeah~" We both said.

"Are you the only one out of the three of us who tries to do a good job?" Trisha asked.

"Well, there's nothing really anything better to do." Xavier replied.

"Well, you could just go fuck somebody." Trisha suggested with a snicker.

"Oh yeah, who would that be?" he snickered as he began helping us stack cans.

"Well, why don't you fuck Tob-" I immediately interrupted her with a stomp on the foot.

"S-So Xavier, a-anything new?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Nothin' much." He replied, but then he began to stare at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I think there's something in your eyes..." Xavier said, then i was taken by surprised when he grabbed my face and held it close to his. I instantly stopped breathing and felt my face turning red. I felt him breathing and our lips were literally an inch and a half (1'1/2), or 4cm, away and he stared into my eyes. Then he gently stroked my cheek.

"Nope... just the usual shining brown oak color..." He said in whisper tone, then he let go of my face and took a step back, giving a casual smile.

"U-U-Uuuh..." was all I was able to get out.

"Well, see you guys later~!" He smiled, then walked away. When he left, I finally exhaled and began breathing again.

"Darn... I was hoping that he was going to kiss you..." Trisha sighed in disappointment.

"D-Did that j-just happen...?" I asked as I swiftly turned around to face her.

"Yes, and I say that he is bi but leaning towards gay." Trisha answered.

"Do you think that I'm able to lean him towards me?" I asked, but then snickered. Realizing why she snickered, I said, "Get your mind out of the gutter and tell me already!"

Trisha looked up and down me then smiled, "Yup! I believe you can!"

"R-Really?"

"Possibly!" then she walked off.

* * *

Felicia: OMG I HEART TRISHA~! I HEART it!

Teresa: X3 LoL, yay! :) I'm glad that some people like this so far. ^-^ Thank you~

Review Please~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sighed as I layed down on my bed, tired from today at work. It's not like I actually did any work, it was just that a lot of things happened. Mr. Hackman was drunk and yelled at me for something Loren did, thinking I was him; Trisha pulled a prank on me- even though it _was _pretty funny; oh, also, I saw Xaivier flirting with another girl- though, I do have to admit, she did look pretty sexy, but that's not the point! Anyways, after he started flirting with her, Xaivier came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close to him. He then leaned his head in a way where his lips were close to my ear, just to teasingly whisper hello. Before I could say something or even turn around to look at him, he already gave his casual smile and left. Thinking about that makes my face burn a little, then again, my sex dream I had with him makes me feel...eh, well, y-you know. I rubbed my forehead and sighed again, thinking that I should go take a shower, a cold one to calm me down. As I sat back up, my cell-phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tobais, it's me, Trisha." Trisha's voice came over.

"Oh, hey Trisha, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I got invited to this party that Xaivier's throwing tomorrow night."

"X-Xaivier's throwing a party?" I said in shock, yet, disappointed that he didn't invite me.

"Yeah, he is. He told me that you could come if you want." Trisha said, but I could tell she was holding a snicker back. I brighten up a bit.

"R-Really?"

"Uh huh! You better come, too! I hear there's going to be alcohol at the party, so _obviously_ you can have your way with him if you get him drunk." she said with a snicker at the end.

"Shut up!" My face turned red at the thought of it. "A-And don't worry, I'm definitely coming. Besides, what kind of party would if be if I wasn't there~?"

"A better one?" she teased.

"No! A lame one! So, if I go, I'm gonna make it bet- okay, shut up Trisha, I can hear you laugh." I said slightly annoyed. Her laughter sounded like it was in the background, so it meant that she was holding the phone away so I wouldn't hear her, but I still did.

"S-Sorry! Anyways, he said that everyone can wear their casual clothing." Trisha said, then began to snicker. "Try not to wear anything _too_ difficult to take off, okay?"

"Shut up! You're a sick minded person, you know that, right?" I snickered.

"Oh! You forgot dirty!" She said slightly proudly.

"Yeah, I thought that if I added dirty, it would have sounded, well, it would have sounded dirty."

"Shut up!" Trisha said as she laughed. "Well, I got to go; bye."

"See ya." I said, then we hung up. I thought for a moment about the party that was coming up. I already knew what I was going to wear and everything. Also, I began to think with a smirk on my face. _Alcohol is going to be at the party, meaning it's going to be an adult party, so that means we can do adult things, right?_

**A/N:** ...(snicker)

Teresa: Raise your hand if you think you know what that means! (raises hand) Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, please review


End file.
